


Moving Servers

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: The Meteor Effect [8]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, season 7, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Season 6 has come to an end it’s time to move on and escape the Meteors reach.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Meteor Effect [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078
Comments: 20
Kudos: 205





	Moving Servers

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 is upon us and its amazing.  
> Lol  
> Hope y’all enjoy.

One by one the hermits start popping into existence in the new world that Xisuma had found for them, hopefully without the meteor continuing to mess with their lives. There were a few ecstatic cries as old friends previously thought to be lost in the jungle forever reappear. Bdubs dissolves into laughter at seeing his friends again and Doc starts hissing with excitement. This may have been a mistake as Xb and Hypno haven’t really interacted with Doc before and get startled into thinking he’s an actual Creeper that spawned on the island with them.

Before anything can happen Xisuma in his new yellow armor manages to stop a fight from Breaking out. 

When Xisuma gets in between Hypno and Doc, Hypno inhales sharply, “Xisuma? Is that you?” 

Now all eyes were on Xisuma. The returning Hermits all in varying degrees of shock, the Hermits present from Season six crowd in and help explain that Xisuma had been altered by a meteor that caused problems all over the server. Cub helps prove this by holding Scar upon his hand. Ren flicks his ears up on top of his head so they were a little bit more visible. Doc just stands there awkwardly before taking off his lab coat and twitching his stubby little tail. 

“Oh, dang that’s…” Beef trails off, “That’s insane,”

As the rest of the hermits start to pop in it becomes shockingly clear that there were two missing.

“Hey, guys? Where’s Wels and Python?” Jevin asks, a bit confused.

Before anyone could answer Mumbo starts to sway on his feet. Before anyone could catch him he falls. Splashing into the ocean. Iskall and Grian look at each other for a split second before running over and fishing him out.

MumboJumbo has powered off

The returning Hermits look at each other confused before Doc explains that Mumbo’s essentially a Redstone contraption and being dunked into water will cause him to power off until he gets dried off.

“We’ll stay here, can someone get a boat?” Grian asks as he and Iskall attempt to dry Mumbo off.

“I’ll go get some, It’ll be useful to have some over here,” Joe says, swimming off in the direction of land. Most of the hermits decide this a good time to start heading off and after making sure Mumbo would be fine leave to go and find places to start building. Soon the only ones left on the small island were Mumbo, Iskall, Grian, Doc, and Bdubs.

They sit in silence for a while before Grian suddenly jumps to his feet, and shouts“Redstone!”

This got everyone up. “Crap,” Doc whispers, pulling his communicator out.

Docm77: does anyone have RedStone yet?

Xb: I’ve found one

Docm77: can we have it?

Xb: um sure

Docm77: You went with Xisuma right?

Xb: yes

EvilXisuma: he’s trying to fix something right now 

Etho: how are you back?

EvilXisuma: been back darling

EvilXisuma: I can take it for you,

Docm77: thanks

In a small flash of light, EvilXisuma appears on the island and hands Doc the Redstone and a stick. Doc makes a torch and sets it next to Mumbo’s unconscious form. A few moments pass before Mumbo starts to cough and sit up. “Forgot about that,” He mumbles under his breath. Grian smiles a bit and laughs. About five more minutes and Joe was on his way back with a bunch of boats. Allowing Mumbo to get started on his base and until he got completely set up he would regularly receive Redstone from the other hermits.

…………..

Xisuma had gathered Etho, Beef, Xb, and Hypno at Doc’s half house to give a full explanation of the strange things that had happened In the time that they had been away from hermit craft. As he and Doc were waiting for them to arrive they started to talk.

“Xisuma, don’t tell them what happened to me,” Doc says leaning against the wall of the house squinting in the sunlight. 

“Um, sure? If you don’t mind me asking why not tell them?”

“I want to tell them later on my terms,” Doc starts before continuing, “They were my only friends I had for a while and when we saw each other again, someone tried to kill me,”

“Alright, can I just say you turned more creeper like? Would that be ok?” Xisuma asks, fiddling a bit with his horns, before a slight glint in the corner of his vision pulls his attention away, crouching down he pounces at a laser darting across the deck.

“Hey!” Doc yells looking around wildly for the source not being able to find one he looks over at Xisuma who was slowly stalking towards him, looking down he sees the laser pointed right on his chest, “Don’t you dare,” He warns before the laser is moved now it’s pointed at the ground near his feet it’s moving in slow circles slowly entrancing the creeper. Until it jerks to the side causing Doc to jump after it as well. 

Loud cackling laughter fills the air, and Ex pops into visibility holding his side gasping for air, “I never thought you’d do it too,”

“What?” Doc asks as he brushes his clothes off, frowning a bit when one of his claws gets caught on his lab coat.

“If I notice X getting too stressed I’ll do that and he’ll normally get distracted enough to stop worrying,”

“He didn’t seem stressed,” Doc grumbles, helping Xisuma regain his balance, after walking on all fours Xisuma tends to lose his sense of balance for a bit.

“Nope, he was fine, I just got bored,” Ex says picking at his nails.

As the returned hermits start to arrive Ex teleports to his base and Doc leaves Xisuma to explain what happened and goes inside his home avoiding everyone.

“You probably have a bunch of questions and I’ll try to answer them now. A few months ago on the season six server a meteor crashed and started messing up a bunch of stuff. It started with Mumbo, it made it so he’s powered by Redstone. After Mumbo, it was Scar, it turned him into a Vex. Ren was next, it turned him into a werewolf,” Xisuma says before Pausing to scribble something down, “Sorry that reminded me to check the lunar calendar. A few weeks after Ren was affected I was, it turned me into this,” Xisuma says pulling off his helmet showing what had happened.

Etho sucks in a sharp gasp, “Oh,”

Xisuma nods before replacing his helmet struggling to fit it over his horns. Tail thrashing slightly with frustration. “So, that’s what happened to me. I also gained admin Type powers, so I don't have to have a command block on me to do stuff. After me, Doc was changed…” He trails off as the cyborg stares him down menacingly from inside the house. “Doc was basically turned into more of a creeper. Python was turned into a naga and Wels turned into a dragon. They told me they wanted to live in their private worlds to get used to the new limbs. After that, we decided to leave that world in hopes that the meteor wouldn’t be able to affect us here. That didn’t fully work out, but there won’t be any more people affected at least,”

“One question, How is Evil Xisuma back?” Etho asks, rubbing the back of his head.

“He was summoned, he saved my life,” Xisuma explains, going a bit more in-depth about what had happened.

“Ok, can he teleport or something?” Xb asks confused.

“Um, kind of,” Xisuma starts, “He can access minimal admin powers. Like teleporting, he can also change the weather,”

As the meeting starts to end Etho, and Beef, instead of returning to their bases head inside of Doc’s in search of the creeper. 

……………

“Hey man, you've been avoiding us or what?” Beef asks crouching down next to Doc. Who was backed into a corner in his basement.

“Did something happen?” Bdubs slowly asks, inching his hand closer to Doc.

Doc nods as a response before whispering, “I think it got worse,”

“Now, why would you say that?” 

“I jumped at a laser, and not like it startled me,” Doc says before looking over at Beef and Etho, “I suppose you want an explanation?”

“Well, that would be nice, but I just want to talk to you, see what you’ve been up to,” Beef explains as Etho nods along. “What stuff did you do last Season?”

At this Bdubs laughs sharply, “What didn’t he do!”

Beef and Etho sit confused before Doc starts explaining, “What happened last season, I helped start a prank war, I made a stock exchange and I made a top-secret government facility.”

“Ok, explain that last one,” Etho says leaning forwards.

“I’m more concerned about the first one,” Beef mumbles.

Doc smiles a bit at that, “Grian, he started a prank war and teams formed, he was the leader of the G team and I lead team Star. Eventually, we ended up having a giant capture the flag game and the G team won the war. Area 77 was the Government facility I made with Scar, we were capturing Aliens and odd anomalies from all over. We found a time machine which ended up sending some of the hermits back to Alpha, and I made the portal that brought us all here,”

Looking a bit blown away by the explanation Beef shakes his head, “You did so much,”

“He did!” Bdubs cuts in, “It was really cool,” The conversation continued on discussing what each of them did while apart, Beefs zoo, Bdubs town and the stuff Etho was doing in his private world.

The four friends sat in silence for a while before Etho stands up stretching, “I think it’s time to acknowledge the elephant in the room,”

Doc looks around looking a bit nervous, “You're talking about me right?”

Beef and Etho nod leading Doc over to and sitting him down at his table. 

“Well I told you the basics before, I was affected and turned into a creeper and you’ve seen my tail…” After saying this Doc trails off unsure of how to continue. “Um, it’s too bright outside for long periods of time so I ‘borrowed‘ a pair of Rens sunglasses. My teeth are really sharp and I can’t really chew so most stuff gets swallowed whole. My nails are claws now, they get caught on everything. If I get really stressed out or startled I can explode. Doesn’t do any damage to anything besides me though,” Doc finishes not really sure of how to explain the next bit. He gives Bdubs a look asking for help.

“Ok, if he dies from exploding himself he’ll be stuck hissing for a bit, like that one time with the spider,” As Bdubs continues Doc slowly starts sliding down in his seat, covering his face with his hands, “He’ll claw at things a lot, Iskall had to mess with his metal arm giving it little claws so he wouldn’t destroy his fingertips. He bites stuff a lot, Not really sure why he does that but it seems to help.”

“If you couldn’t chew your food and were used to doing that you’d want to bite stuff too also my teeth get really sharp if I don’t chew on stuff, I don’t hunt things like creepers do,” Doc explains, head just barely visible over the table, he motions for Bdubs to continue.

“He’ll sometimes bask. So if he’s just laying down in the sun somewhere that’s why. Creepers will follow him around sometimes. that’s it,”

“That’s insane,” Etho says, locking eyes with Doc.

Doc slowly nods as he sits up properly.

“I have a question,” Beef says, turning to look at Bdubs, “You two were talking about pouncing on something, explain?”

“I occasionally pounce at stuff, mostly fish and other prey. Ex had a laser pointer earlier and I jumped at it,” Doc Elaborates slightly embarrassed. 

………….

Iskall slowly boats his way to the Mushroom island, he had gathered enough slime to make a shop and was going to the shopping district to make it. He considers how he should build his shop. The design he settles on is a giant block of slime dripping down into the water.

He settles on a location and gets to work. A few hours of work later and the store is ready to be stocked. Iskall leaves the island to go and get the slime blocks and balls.

The moment he steps foot off the Island and into his boat, there’s a bright flash of light. Startled Iskall falls into the water. He sits there for a second stunned before getting up and running in the Direction the light came from. “Shoot, that’s not good,” he mutters to himself.

Iskall85: Hey X, can you come to the mushroom island?

Xisuma: Ok, Why?

Iskall85: Found something that you should see.

It only takes Xisuma a few minutes to reach the Island and when he gets there Iskall shows him what he had found. “It’s over here.”

“Iskall, slow down,” Xisuma commands, grabbing his shoulder, being very careful with his claws and turns around Iskall to look at him.

“I think the meteor might be back, I didn’t say it outright in the chat cause I thought I would freak everyone out,”

Xisuma’s fur puffs out slightly at this, “Oh, dear,”

Iskall nods and shows Xisuma where the meteor had landed. And there was in all its rocky glory. This time slime slowly oozing off the sides.

“That’s it,” Xisuma confirms after doing some scans and things, “ We need to tell everyone that it’s back.”

Iskall nods before heading off to tell Mumbo and Grian. Xisuma glares at the meteor for a moment before stalking off to inform the other hermits.

……….

With the news that the meteor was indeed back, not much changed, it hadn’t done anything to anyone yet. There wasn’t much you could do about it anyway, leaving certainly hadn’t worked to escape. 

Life continues as normal until one day a few weeks after the meteor had been found, Jevin sent a message, asking for some help. At his base, the prismarine and glass structure glinted slightly in the sun. When Xisuma, who was the closest one to Jevin at the time, got there Jevin was nervously pacing, holding one of his hands close to his chest.

“Jevin? Are you ok?” Xisuma asks, awkwardly landing on the platform, stumbling a little. Flying with a tail that reflects every emotion that you feel isn’t easy.

The slime man jumps a bit at hearing Xisuma’s claws click on the ground. “I’m dripping slime everywhere,” 

“Oh,” Xisuma notes as Jevin holds out his hand which looks to be struggling to keep its form, little globs keep sliding off.

“When it drips off it doesn’t splat like it’s supposed to, keeping formed is like when I first became a slime.”

“Jevin, what happened before you became a slime?”

“Oh, I never told you did I?” Jevin laughs slightly, bringing Xisuma inside. “I used to live next to a swamp, and I don’t know why but there were so many slimes there, and I would go and hunt them. One time there was this massive slime and it was chasing me, there was a witch’s hut not too far away. So I hid under it. The witch didn’t like that, once the slime had left she came down. Said something like, you keep fighting like this and you’ll become what you want to destroy. I just brushed that off and kept fighting, that was a mistake. The next morning I was a bright blue slime.”

“So you got cursed,” Xisuma clarifies.

Jevin nods, before explaining, “I would have gone back to my starter base but I don’t think I should fly like this and touching the water is what caused my hand to get all goopy. I don’t have any boats over here so don’t give me that look.” 

“Ok, what difference have you noticed? Xisuma questions pulling out his notebook and flipping through it. 

“I melt way too fast if I stop paying attention. I can jump crazy distances and I don’t mix well with water. Oh, and my slime is pretty sticky.”

“Do you need help getting to the mainland?” Xisuma questions, helping Jevin up, shuddering a bit when the slime touched his fur.

“If it’s not a problem if you need to do something else I can wait.”

“It’s fine, I’ve even got a boat,” Xisuma says, setting the boat down and helping Jevin into it. 

They were about halfway to the Shore when Jevin starts to panic, breaking out of the somewhat dazed state he was previously in. He loses all control and melts into a glob of slime in the bottom of the boat. Being unable to reform his slime. Xisuma recognizes that Jevin is panicking and finishes the trip as fast as possible. Dragging the boat onto the land Xisuma slowly starts to try and get Jevin to calm down and reform.

It took close to thirty minutes for Jevin to reform and get inside of his house. “Thanks, Xisuma,”

“Don’t mention it, you needed the help,”

…………………

**Author's Note:**

> Iskall’s up next, any last minute suggestions? Any ideas for the new hermits are welcome.


End file.
